My Creation
by A Maker and His Child
Summary: Eric's initial thoughts after turning Pam into a vampire. Rated M for language.


_Eric's initial thoughts after turning Pam. (Paric)_

_My Creation_

Pamela and I hadn't exchanged much words since her turning, I couldn't bear to face her when I had possessed such an anger towards her. There's no telling what I would have done if she had provoked me after she had risen into the vampire she had so wished to become, for thoughts of killing her ran through my mind.

I was angry because she had put me in a position that I didn't want to be in, I was more than surprised that she had slit her wrists and dumbfounded when she had given me the choice to turn her or kill her. No human had ever dared to challenge me and if it had been any other blood bag then I would have left them but Pamela, she was different.

Fear was not her enemy, she welcomed death, danger, sex. She wasn't bound by the morals of her society, she was free from the rules that men threw upon women yet when she stood there dying, bleeding out in front of me the sadness and desperation that lingered in those blue eyes had swayed me into helping her. I was far from ready at being a maker; I did not want a progeny.

I unlike so many other vampires didn't lust for the responsibility of another vampire, I was happily alone. I enjoyed the silence, the freedom of not having to worry about anything else but myself. I was selfish and loved it.

Pamela had ruined that. I was now responsible for her life for the rest of eternity, she was bound to me and I to her through the bond of our blood. She belonged to me, her body, her mind, her soul. She was my child, mine. The responsibility, the lack of freedom, the constant company. I didn't want it, I didn't want her but yet she was here.

Right in the next room the petite blond madam of a San Franciscan brothel slept, a woman who I wanted to have sex with and forget was forever in my mind, forever in my care. Pamela.

Sighing heavily I pinched the bridge of my nose as I sat on the edge of the bed in the home that I had taken from a young couple, Pamela and I would rest here for a few days before I would proceed to take her to Sweden. I had to figure out a plan, how was I going to raise a female vampire? I had no experience with baby vampires, I detested them and now I owned one.

"Eric!" a sudden high pitched scream filled my ears echoing through my room, the fear in my body overwhelming.

I was in the hallway in a second, slamming Pamela's bedroom door open I felt my fangs descend as a feeling of protectiveness filled me. Growling I saw nothing but the blonde girl in her bed, white bed covers tightly clutched to her naked body as her eyes remained wide. Her hair a muddy mess, she hadn't had the opportunity to shower yet and it brought a smirk to my face. She looked like a street tramp, a homeless beggar...

"What is it?" I snapped, my tone harsher than I expected it to be as I gripped onto the door handle.

I felt the tension in my muscles, I wasn't used to her yet. The picture of her slit wrists kept flashing through my head aggravating me, my teeth clenched.

"I..." she frowned shaking her head, her eyes lowering to the bed sheets that were equally as dirty as she was.

"Spit it out." I arched an eyebrow as she remained in silence

Hearing her gulp I took a step into the room, I tried to tell myself to be patient with her. Relaxing my shoulders I sighed

"Pamela, what is it?" I repeated, my tone much lighter as I tried to take a nicer approach with her

I saw her bite her bottom lip and felt the sadness pool in my stomach, I groaned. She was going to cry, this is not what I needed, not now.

"It doesn't matter!" she spit out trying to mask her emotion with anger but I was no fool, I heard the shaking of her voice

"Pamela..." I rolled my eyes as I made my way towards her

She recoiled from me, stopping in my tracks I frowned.

"It's obvious that you made a mistake when turning me, I may have made you angry and I understand that but when I feel the complete regret that you feel about it..." she began "That you wished you would have left me there to die, well it hurts. I had a nightmare..., that's why I screamed." She glared at me

I didn't know what to say, if I denied it then that would make me a liar but I didn't want to admit it either. When she put it into words I felt like a complete bastard, I didn't mean for her to feel hurt. I was still processing the fact that she could sense my emotions, it was hard to adjust to.

"I had a nightmare that you staked me..." she sighed softly

I felt a jolt of horror inside me

"I would never-" I growled angrily

"I don't see why not, maybe you would do yourself a favour!" she shouted back at me "I think I'm just going to leave and fend for myself, I don't need you!"

I realised then that I was letting my progeny take complete advantage of me, I was being completely overrun by my own child.

"That is enough!" I snapped angrily

"Just leave!" she screamed standing to her feet in a blur of movement, her fangs descending.

Growling furiously I ran towards her and grabbed her by the throat, pinning her against the wall opposite her bedside I snarled at her.

"You listen to me very carefully!" I shouted "You do not get to talk to me like that, I am your maker which means that you belong to me..., you will do as I say, you will respect me and you will fall in line. You are beneath me, I am a thousand years your superior and as your maker I command you to shut up and do as I say!" I boomed, my face inches from hers as my voice echoed through the house.

Her hands gripped onto mine as her lips quivered, she was scared but she understood and she accepted. I had to admit that I enjoyed my first lesson of respect with her even if I was rough with her, she needed authority and I would show her it.

"I did not expect you to force me into that position, Pamela, I was there at your brothel for sex only. You knew this, it was our deal. I got rid of the vampires that were terrorising your employees and you allowed me to fuck you.

That was supposed to be the end of it, you must understand that I have been alone for a very, very long time. I am no human, I react differently when put into stressful situations.

I was stressed and I still am, I have no clue what to do with you..., but I will not leave you. I am bound to you now, you wanted to walk the world with me well you got your wish. I did not promise rainbows or love hearts, but I promise you this..., for as long as we walk this earth together I will always protect you. I am your maker, I made you..., my creation. It will take time for me to get used to you, to us. You have to understand." I spoke firmly as my hand remained around her neck.

I watched her reactions and as a red tear spilled from her eye my fangs disappeared, she gulped and nodded allowing her tears to spill down her cheeks.

Closing my mouth I closed my eyes and released my hand from her neck, there was no anger in our bond..., only relief.

I suddenly felt her arms wrap around me, her head pressing against my chest as she cried into my shirt. Snapping my eyes open I looked down as she hid her face from my sight, huffing I slowly embraced her

"I can already tell it's going to be difficult to punish you" I smiled hearing her chuckle against me; I pressed my nose into her hair taking in her scent that was mixed of her and me, our blood.

"I feel so many things" she whispered "I'm hungry, I'm excited..., I'm..." she trailed off as she looked up at me, her plump lips turning into a smirk as she wiped her tears from her face leaving red streaks on her cheeks.

"Horny..." I whispered with a smile finishing off her sentence for her

She laughed as she pulled away from me and leaned back against the wall, her eyes filled with a mischievous glint as she smiled gently at me. It was only then that my sights drifted down her body remembering the fact that she was naked, smiling I gulped trying my best to keep my composure.

"I think I can solve that problem right now" I announced as I began to work on the buttons of my shirt

Smirking she sped past me and jumped into the bed, her fangs descending at the exact moment that mine did. This was the beginning, this was our eternity.


End file.
